


Alaska

by cillasstuff



Series: Alaska [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Omega Jared, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cillasstuff/pseuds/cillasstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong><b>Summary:</b> </strong> After an automobile accident left Jared Padalecki injured and his best friend dead, his parents send him to the back woods of Alaska to recover. He’s not sure what he was expecting but it certainly wasn’t a werewolf claiming that Jared was his mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alaska

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for [spn_reversebigbang](http://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/). Jared is sixteen in this story. If this offends you then do not read.

 

 

Jensen woke with a sense of urgency this morning. Something compelled him to get moving and get out to check his traps. With any luck there would be Marten in them today. The government allows him fifteen per season and so far he has none.  
The little weasels are hard to catch, but they bring him the most money and allow him to help pay the taxes on his land and get some of the necessities he needs to survive in the Alaskan wilderness.

Jensen stepped out of his cabin and breathed in the early morning air. I was cold and a light snow was falling adding to the six inches that had fallen the night before so he needed to get going. After all his traps were waiting, but that’s not what got him moving this morning. 

It was the scent.

It reminded him of spring as a kid when his father mowed the hay, fresh and summery. There was a hint of something sweet and sugary. The fragrance was heady and made him want in a way that he hadn’t…well never had. He wanted to know to whom this enticing scent belonged to and find them immediately. 

The aroma made his knees weak and his focus waiver and he didn’t have time for this.

There were only about sixty people in this little area that was so spread out that it could barely be called a town. Some of the residents Jensen would go so far as to call them friends so he would have remembered this scent had he encountered it before. His wolf was telling him to forget about the traps and find the scent's owner, but his higher reasoning overtook his lizard brain.

Here in the wilds of Alaska unlike the big cities the air was fresh and clean and the mouth-watering scent could travel for miles and he was sure his wolf could track this person down. 

As much as he wanted to track down the owner, Jensen walked back inside and put on a pot of coffee and prepared breakfast before going to check his traps. He knew that if left in the open too long scavengers would take off with his hard work and he’d barely make it until summer when he could supplement his income by fishing from his small boat. 

If he wanted to, Jensen could hunt in his wolf form but that wouldn’t be very profitable for him. His wolf saw the hunting as a challenge and often ate or mangled the animal to the point where the fur wasn’t salvageable. 

Loading up his snowmobile, Jensen began the long day of checking his traps. 

As he made it to the trail head the scent hit him in the solar plexus and moved to his groin. It had him so rattled that he had to stop the snowmobile to gather himself. The scent unnerved him, it made his knees buckle and his wolf scratch and claw to get out the closer he got to it. 

As he got his bearing he knew what it was he was scenting because he’s watched Chris have the same reaction when he met Steve and Tom when he met that idiot Mike Rosenbaum. It was Omega.

His omega.

He’s searched the lower forty-eight for decades trying to find his mate before he had finally given up thinking that his mate was dead. There was no other explanation for never having found them. When his friends settled in the Alaskan bush, he’d followed them because he could keep to himself and not have to watch their happiness when he couldn’t find his own mate. 

Once his breathing was under control, Jensen restarted the snowmobile and instead of turning right to check his traps, he turned left to find his omega.

The closer he came to the scent the more his wolf pushed his way out. He didn’t want to shift because he wasn’t sure if the omega was human or were. Being this far into the bush where all other two legged inhabitants were shifters, he was sure the Omega was but he wanted to be cautious. 

He stopped in front of the stalled snowmobile, inhaled deeply and let his wolf come out to play.

As much as Jared tried to deny it, he was lost. 

The idea was to go out and find something to draw. He loved landscapes and the Alaskan wilderness was something new and different for him. He knew that he should have waited for Jeff but he just had to get out of that cabin. He’d only been here for a little over a week with his twice removed cousin, uncle or whatever he was. The only thing Jared was sure of was that his parents couldn’t wait to pass him off to someone else.

To be honest he couldn't wait to go, but he thought that his escape would be to college not the wilds of Alaska with a virtual stranger. When it had been suggested that he come to Alaska to live with Jeff, Jared had envisioned a place like Juno or Rome or something in the outskirts, not bumfuck Alaska.

The entire time he’d been here he’d been inside and he was going crazy. If he were honest with himself, it wasn’t so much so during the day. He could read, and soon he would be taking his online classes to get his diploma, but it was the nights that got to him.  
When he closed his eyes he re-lived the night that he killed his best friend, Chad.

They had been at a party and he was the designated driver by default. Within ten minutes of entering the house, Chad had had two beers and by Jared’s last count he’d had at least ten during the course of the night, but Jared had only had one.

The driver who’d crossed over three lanes of traffic and hit them head on had had a lot more than that. Even though at sixteen, Jared was not old enough to legally drink, he was not charged by the police because witness’s and traffic cameras confirmed Jared’s story.

He was judged by everyone else though.

When he returned to school after recovering from broken ribs, arm and a compound fracture to his right leg, the high school rumor mill had been hard at work. According to the students at George W. Bush high school, Jared had been the one who had been drinking and ignored Chad request to drive them home. 

When he was back home in Texas and the nightmares became too much he could go outside and run until he was too tired to dream, but he couldn’t do that here. Even if the ground wasn’t covered in over a foot of snow, the night life here could have him for dinner so he has to wait until morning to go outside.

The snow mobile was just as exhilarating as a morning run, but it goes faster than his feet and therefore made it easy to get lost.

He was smart enough to bring the satellite phone, but he really didn’t want to bother Jeff, but it looked as though he was going to have to. Taking a last look around, Jared tried to see if anything looked familiar, but lost in the exhilaration of getting out of the cabin, Jared failed to notice his surroundings. His instinct told him to try again, but he’d watched a survival show once that said to stay I one place and let yourself be found. Moving around made it difficult for those doing the searching.

With a deep sigh he gave in and began to call Jeff because he was cold. The coat, jacket really, was good for the milder winters in San Antonio, but it did nothing for the harsh winter in Alaska.

Just as he began to dial, Jared heard the sound of two snowmobiles headed towards him. It seemed as though Jeff had called someone to help search for him, or maybe he thought that his city relative had ended up as some wild animal’s dinner.  
Jared shuddered at the thought.

Of course there were a lot of people back in Texas who would be happy to see that happen, but thanks to Jeff, they would have to find another reason to celebrate today.

Turning to face the snowmobile coming towards him, as it got closer, Jared noticed that this was not Jeff. No, this man was taller,younger and much… prettier.

“Hi,” Jared greeted as he blushed at his thoughts, but the rest of the greeting died on his lips as he really looked at the man.

He was beautiful, that was not what made Jared back up a couple of steps. No. it was the animalistic eyes that stared at him in hunger, but really caught Jared’s attention were the fangs. The man had fucking fangs! 

Jared stumbled back to his snowmobile and quickly mounted it in an attempt to get away. When the machine didn’t start on the first turn of the key, in his haste to get away from the… whatever, Jared flooded the engine and was trapped there.

Looking from the man back toward the trail he’d taken, Jared decided that he would take a chance on running on his barely healed leg rather than to stay here and die. Hopping off the snowmobile, Jared realized his mistake as soon as he sank down into the snow.  
There was no way he could run in this when he was healthy, let alone now that his leg was still on the mend. He heard a growl and ducked beside the snowmobile as though it was going to give him protection when he heard Jeff’s voice.

“Jensen, no!” The older man called out.

Never before had Jared been so happy to hear another person’s voice, but as comforted as he was by Jeff’s presence, he was too scared to look up. When he heard Jensen growl, he tucked himself into as small a ball as a person who stood 6’4” could.

“He’s mine Jeff,” he heard Jensen snarl. “You have Hillarie, Chris has Steve. While you all have found your mates, I spent decades, fucking decades looking for mine. I finally found him and you want to keep him away from me. He’s mine.” 

“No one’s trying to take him from you Jensen,” Jeff reassured the other man, “but he’s just a kid, only sixteen. We need to get him accustomed to you, what we are.” 

“He’s old enough,” Jensen barked.

Jared listened as Jeff reassured this snarling man that he belonged to him, that he was not trying to take him. Is that why Jeff so graciously came and rescued him, so that he could sell him? What the ever loving fuck? 

“Jensen, it’s okay,” a strange voice from behind Jensen said softly. 

When Jared peeked up from where he hid behind the snow mobile, he saw two people standing behind Jensen. Where did they come from and more importantly why were they in the middle of the Alaskan wilderness naked? 

He also wanted to know why no one else seemed to be bothered by it.

Watching Jensen stalk the pair of naked men were no longer a concern. When the pair behind him saw Jensen move forward they tried to stop him, but the pretty man was too fast and was soon looming over Jared.

“Just need to touch him,” Jensen said as he stopped in front of Jared and reached out to grip Jared’s chin. “Need to see you sweetheart. God you’re beautiful.”

Jared didn’t understand what was happening to him. One moment he was trying to get away from the man in front of him, but once they made contact he wanted to push his face into Jensen’s hand. He fought the desire to do so because if he did he wasn’t sure that they wouldn’t leave him there.

“Come on Jared,” Jeff told him. The gruff voice had a sense of urgency in it that broke the hold that Jensen had on him figuratively and literally.

He thought that for a second Jensen was going to hold him, but he stepped back and allowed Jared to mount the snowmobile. When he heard Jeff start his Jared did the same, but just before he pulled out Jared turned and gave Jensen one final glance.

The ride back to Jeff’s cabin was a short ride which surprised Jared. He’d thought that he was miles away when in reality he was less than a mile away. He had been going in circles the entire time.

“What the hell were you thinking, Jared?” Jeff yelled at him when they entered the main room of the cabin. 

“Jeff I wasn’t…” Jared began.

“That’s right, you weren’t thinking. There are so many things that could have gone wrong. I mean there are wolves, bears and God knows what else and on top of that you don’t even have a proper fucking coat.”

“'M sorry Jeff,” Jared muttered “I just needed to get out for a while.”

“Kid I know that you’re used to more freedom, but you need to learn about this land. If you don’t know what you’re doing everything in it can kill you. You’ve been through enough and this is supposed to give you a break. Why didn’t you tell me that you didn’t have a coat?”

“I didn’t think about it. I mean I this was all I needed in Texas.”

“We’re not in Texas any longer. I’ll make sure that we get you a coat. A plane will bring our monthly supplies in a couple of days, I’ll make you have a coat delivered. What do you want for breakfast?”

Jared heard what Jeff said but his mind was not on food, he wanted to know why Jeff promised him to the man.

“Are we not going to talk about Jensen?” 

“Yeah, we are, but not before I’ve had breakfast and a couple of shots of whisky. I’ll tell you everything, but give me time to figure out how to explain everything.”

All through their meal Jared kept trying to get Jeff to talk about Jensen, but the man wouldn’t budge. When they completed the meal Jared walked in front of Jeff searching for answers, but the look on the older man’s face told him that he wasn’t ready to talk about this.  
When he did the conversation didn’t go exactly as planned. During the time he was waiting for Jeff to talk he was envisioning stores of being sold into slavery or they lived in the Alaskan bush because they were secret pedophiles, but the truth left Jared speechless. 

Werewolf.

Of course Jared didn’t believe it at first-who would. The idea of being something v=badass as a werewolf is great, but to be locked in a cabin in the middle of nowhere with a man well over the age of majority who believed that he was one was not so great.

He looked around the cabin for the best escape route but there wasn’t one. Especially for one with a gimp leg. Add to that the fact that he got lost when he was out for a pleasure ride, Jared knew that he was well and truly fucked.

“Sure, Jeff, you’re a werewolf,” Jared agreed as though he was talking to a child. “I’m kind of tired so I’m going to take a nap.”

“Jared,” Jeff sighed and began to strip. “I know this sounds as though I’m drunk off my ass, but this is the truth. The best way to convince you is to show you.”

“That’s okay, Jeff. I believe you,” Jared said quickly as he held out his hand to stop Jeff from undressing completely.

“No you don’t and that’s understandable, Hillarie didn’t believe it when I told her either, but this is the way I convinced her.”

The more flesh Jeff revealed, Jared became more frightened. Hillarie was Jeff’s wife, so he was sure that the convincing involved sex and he didn’t want that. Maybe with Jensen, but Jeff not so much. Wow. In the middle whatever this was he was thinking about sex with a madman.

Quicker than he thought possible, Jeff was naked so Jared limped towards his room as fast as he could. 

“Jared stop!” Jeff commanded and something in Jared made him stop and turned to look at Jeff. As he faced the man Jared stared in horror as Jeff morphed from a man to a big black wolf. 

Now he really needed to get out of here. He was sure that a man pretending to be a werewolf was less scary than an actual werewolf. He had barely moved when he felt the wolf - Jeff - tackle him from behind. Whimpering in fright Jared tried to recall what he knew about wolves and the lore that he had read about werewolves. 

The one thing he remembered was that submission was the key. With an actual wolf showing his belly would show submission, but he was on his stomach and he didn’t want to risk moving in case Jeff thought that he was fighting him, so he very carefully moved his head to the side and bared his neck to Jeff.

Jeff growled in Jared ear and sniffed the younger man’s neck before moving off of him.

When Jared felt the weight of Jeff was gone he didn’t move. He was scared to. He was sure that if he moved, that Jeff would hurt him this time, so he waited for a sign from Jeff. 

“Now can we have this conversation without you thinking that I’m bat shit crazy?” Jeff asked as he reached down to help Jared up.

When Jared stood up a sharp pain shot up his leg. It hadn’t hurt like this since he first had the cast on. As he limped towards the sofa, he made sure that he kept his eyes on Jeff. He now knew that if the older man wanted to hurt him there wasn’t much that he could do, but his survival instinct was going to make him try.

“Is this where you tell me that you’re going to sacrifice me to your leader or some shit?” Jared asked mutinously. 

“Son, I know that this is all confusing to you, but trust me no one wants to sacrifice you to anyone.”

“Oh, so I guess I was just hearing things when I heard Jensen say that I was his and you agreeing? What am I supposed to be, some kind of sexual slave to him or something?” 

“Damn sparkly vampires,” Jeff mumbled as he shook his head. “Jensen doesn’t want you as his slave, you’re his mate.”

“Mate? Isn’t that the same as a sex slave?”

“Boy you aren’t going to be anyone’s goddamn sex slave. You’re his mate, his omega. He belongs to you just as much as you belong to him. He’s been looking for you for decades and has shut himself off from everyone because he couldn’t find you. We thought that you were dead, no one ever thought that you hadn’t been born.”

Jared crossed his arms and said, “I won’t t go to him, and you can’t make me.” 

“I won’t have to make you; hell I won’t be able to keep you away. It’ll start simple, you won’t be able to stop thinking about him. The more you think about him the more you’ll want to be near him. It will be scary at first and you’ll be torn by the want. When that kicks in and you try to find him, I promise you won’t get lost because your thoughts will be as one and his scent will be so alluring that you’ll find him by that alone.”

Jared swallowed hard, because that had happened. When he thought that Jeff was going to attack him, Jensen was on his mind. That was just one time, so now that he knew what was going to happened he could form a plan so he wouldn’t become some supernatural thing's play toy.

Jensen couldn’t believe it, His mate, he’d finally found his fucking mate and he was human and didn’t have a clue about what was happening to him. Jeff would tell him, bring him up to snuff and Jensen hated the thought of that. 

He wanted to be the one to let Jared know what was going to take place, but it made more sense that Jeff tell him. Right now Jensen probably couldn’t go near the boy without wanting to claim him. No, it was safe to leave him with Jeff.

Once he claimed Jared he knew that he would crave him as much as Jensen craved him, but he was human. If Jared was born a shifter then they would be locked in this cabin and Jensen wouldn’t let him out until the spring thaw, but he wasn’t born a shifter, he was human.  
A human with human relatives and a human life and responsibilities to all of which Jared would have to say good bye to at some point. He would keep maturing until he reached the age of twenty-one but after that his aging would slow down to a crawl. Jensen was born the year Roosevelt was elected but he doesn’t look a day over thirty.

It used to be easy to hide but now with the internet and modern science, it’s getting harder and harder, but not impossible. The one thing in a shifters favor is that they heal very quickly. So fast that if a finger gets burned or damaged the prints come back differently. It’s as though Mother Nature built in a fail-safe for them to survive though time.

It was late in the day but Jensen knew that pacing around his cabin wan not going to help him, so as he intended to before he scented Jared, Jensen went out to check his traps. Sometimes he didn’t set as many traps because he didn’t need much, but now that he knew he had a mate, that was going to change.

He would be responsible for a very young mate and he needed to be able to provide from him. Holing up in his cabin as he has been for the past decade was not going to provide Jared with what he needed. With a newfound purpose Jensen went to check his traps.

It was a good day, he had set twenty traps, and seven of them had prey. The good thing was five of them were marten. He was not discouraged that all of his traps weren’t filled, that’s the nature of the beast. He checked them and made sure that his bait was still in place before heading home.

Once he was home, he skinned the animals and preserved the meat for his best friend Chris Kane and food for his dogs. He and his omega, Steve ran sled dogs and feeding them could get expensive. Normally Chris would come and get the meat because Jensen didn’t venture out much, but maybe he would take it to them. 

His mate. He stopped and savored the sound of that. After all of these fucking years he had a mate. A mate who was no doubt used to socializing with others, but Jensen was not. He’s not even sure when he made the conscious decision to stop being with his friends, it was just that he couldn’t stand seeing them exhibit a sickening display of happiness that he would never experience because his mate was surely dead.

But he wasn’t and now Jensen was so excited that he couldn’t be still. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to spend the night as he normally did, reading or watching old movies. Not tonight. He has a mate and he knows that Jared would be terrified if he showed up at Jeff’s.  
A run would be a great way to work off energy. It’s been so long since he ran in the woods just because. In the past few years he only ran when the pull of the moon wouldn’t let him push his wolf back, but tonight it was to keep Jared off his mind.

The run was supposed to be in the woods behind his cabin, but he found himself on the outskirts of Jeff and Hillarie’s property, staring at the window he knew was Jared’s. Watching his mate’s silhouette, Jensen felt the empty space in his chest fill up with an emotion that he couldn’t name.

He’s not sure how long he stood there and watching Jared as he walked past his window. His wolf was saying go claim your mate, but Jensen’s humanity said wait; give him time, but God how he wanted to listen to his wolf.

“Jared,” he whispered and suddenly the object of his affection appeared at the window as though he was searching for something or someone. Before Jared could spot him, Jensen took a step back into the shadows. 

If a wolf could smile Jensen would be smiling now. Jared heard him and that means that the bond was forming. It was the touch. He knew if he touched him, Jared would soon begin to want him, to think about him.

The nearness would begin the process of Jared wanting him, but the touch would speed things up.

“Jensen, funny seeing you here,” Jeff greeted with a chuckle. 

“I just… I couldn’t stay away. I had to be close to him, and if this is the closest I can get right now then I’ll take it.”

“I understand Jensen, it was the same way for Hillarie and I, and she was so much younger than Jared and all I could do was wait for her to grow up. I was miserable, but I insinuated myself in her life the best way I could without seeming like a pervert.”

“So what are you saying Jeff? I can’t do that, I barely leave my cabin except to check my traps,” Jensen lamented.

“Then it’s time you stop being a hermit. You found him, so you don’t have to hide from us anymore. You will have that happiness as well. Hil will be home in a couple of days so why don’t you come over for dinner so you and Jared can begin to build your bond.”

Everything in Jensen screamed no, but a glance at the window to Jared’s room told him he had to buck up and start to socialize again. Besides wasn’t this the same thing he’d told himself earlier?

“Okay, Jeff,” Jensen accepted the invitation. 

Once he and Jeff cemented the arrangements for dinner, Jensen reluctantly made his way back to his lonely cabin. He was not in the best of moods having to leave Jared at Jeff’s and it didn’t improve when he saw Chris and his omega Steve waiting for him.

“Well at least you didn’t kidnap the poor kid,” Chris greeted a surly Jensen.

“Just rub it in, why don’t you?” Jensen snapped in frustration as he looked at the way two of them they stood so close to each other. It was as if they couldn’t bear to be apart.

“Stop feeling sorry for yourself,” Chris sighed. “So Jared’s not ready to be your mate, but ask yourself this, are you ready to be his?”

“Of course I’m ready,” Jensen snorted and stared at his friend as though he was crazy. “I’ve been ready for years.”

“No-no you’re not,” Steve shook his head in disagreement. “Look at this place. I mean do you really want to bring him to this dump? It’s a little more than a trapper’s shack when two miles away you have a home fit for him. Prove that you deserve him. Get your shit together so that when he is ready, you will be as well.”

Thinking that he was condemned to live his life alone, Jensen really hadn’t cared about his surroundings, but there was no way he’d bring Jared to this place. He did have a home for his mate. It had been built years ago when he first began his quest for his mate, he’d built a beautiful home but when his mate never materialized, he closed the house and lived in this shack.

He hadn’t forgot the house, but it hadn’t been foremost on his mind but they were right he had to get it ready for him.

“Chris…”

“You don’t have to ask, Jensen we’ll help you get the place ready, but if bears have taken up residence you’re on your own,” Steve laughed.

The next morning Jensen was up early. The traps were emptied and re-baited before he made his way to the home he built for his mate. When he arrived at the house, it looked as though Chris and Steve had been busy because almost everyone in the town was there helping bring his cabin up to par.

For the first time in a decade, Jensen Ackles smiled.

Jared was scared. He couldn’t go home, but staying here scared the hell out of him. A couple of nights ago he heard Jeff’s mate come home, and now the pair of them had him too scared to come out of his room. The pair have resorted to knocking on the door and leaving Jared’s meals. The funny thing is he’s not afraid of being poisoned, no he’s sure that they wouldn’t want their food source tainted.  
There was no television in the room so he passed the time drawing, and the ironic thing was that most of his drawings were of Jensen and none of the beautiful landscape he could see from his window. He was puzzled as to why he spent all of his time drawing a man who frightened him.

Normally his pride wouldn’t let him admit to being scared. He remembers when he went to school after Chad’s death knowing that everyone there hated him and blamed him. He wouldn’t admit that he was afraid until someone pushed him down the stairs. The thing was as much as they terrified him nothing frightened him more than the dreams he was having about Jensen.

A few days ago he didn’t even know that the man existed, but now he was the prominently featured in Jared’s very erotic dreams. 

The things he dreamed of Jensen doing to him had never occurred to him but he woke up hard every morning and sometime during the middle of the night. The other night when Jeff went outside, he could have sworn that he heard Jensen calling out to him.

That was stupid, even if Jensen had called his name there was no way he could have heard it as clearly as he did. The only thing dumber than that was that he wanted to go to him. 

He was going to have to call his parents and go back home with what will hopefully be a plausible lie. Dealing with his former friends will be much easier than dealing with his current situation. His mom could homeschool him, but he had to get away, because the devil you know is not as scary as the one who took you to the wilds of Alaska and turned out to be a werewolf.

Decision made, Jared began to dial his mother’s phone because she would be easier to convince, especially since she didn’t want him to leave in the first place. Before he could dial the first number, there was a knock on the door and with a Pavlovian reaction to the knock, Jared’s stomach began to growl.

Waiting until he heard footsteps recede, Jared carefully opened the door and picked up the tray. Once he retrieved the tray, Jared kicked the door with his foot and grimaced when he didn’t hear the snick of the door closing. He placed the tray on the bed and turned to close it and came face to face with a stranger. 

Technically she wasn’t a stranger, he knew that she was Jeff’s Hillarie, but this was the first time he’d ever met her. She was pretty, blonde and much younger than Jared had imagined her to be, and she was a werewolf.

“Hi, Jared,” she greeted with a smile.

Jared almost tripped over his feet as he ran and pressed his back to the wall next to the bed. It was the farthest that he could get from her in the room. He shivered as he watched the woman smile at him. She was beautiful with no flaws except a scar on her neck. He noticed that she was taller than most women, but standing next to him, she was small but he knew that she could rip him to shreds if she wanted.

He looked at her and trembled as she walked further into the room. For some stupid reason he thought that he was safe as long as he locked his door, but that was stupid. This was their domain and if either Jeff or Hillarie wanted entrance nothing he did could stop them.

Moving the tray to the dresser, Hillarie sat on the bed and patted the empty space next to her, “Sit Jared, I won’t bite.”  
Was she actually teasing him at a time like this? As easily as she made entry into the room it seemed as though they have been playing with him the entire time. 

“I’m fine,” Jared shook his head refusing to sit. If she wanted to hurt him she could but it made him feel safer standing the short distance away.

“Tell me what you’re thinking,” she asked softly.

Shaking his head, Jared held his head down and tried to stop the tears that threatened.

“Why are you so scared of us Jared? We’re the same people we were when you first came here.”

“’M not scared,” Jared denied.

“I can hear your heart about to beat out of your chest, so I know that you’re scared.”

“You can hear my heart beating and you want to know why I’m scared,” Jared snarked refuting his earlier claim that he wasn’t scared.

“Okay that’s fair, but tell me what else is bothering you, I understand what you’re feeling right now.”

“There’s no way you can understand how I feel. Some man I’ve never met wants me as his. Jeff told me that we’re mates or some such shit. No one is taking into consideration that I. Like. Girls!”

“Doesn’t matter if you like girls or boys. Your mate is your mate, but I do understand what you’re feeling because I’ve been in your shoes. I was twelve years old when I first met Jeff.”

“He-he when you were twelve?” Jared asked disgusted at the thought.

“No,” she laughed. “He was patient and waited until I was old enough, but by the time he claimed me as his omega, I was more than willing and you will as well.” When Jared shook his head in denial, she smiled and corrected him. “You will, Jared you’ll crave Jensen just as he’s craving you.”

“No! I won’t be here long enough for that to happen. I want to go home so I’m calling my parents to send money for my return ticket.” 

“You going home won’t stop this. Had you and Jensen never met then no harm no foul, but you did. If you go back to Texas, he’ll follow you.”

“Doesn’t matter. I don’t want to be his mate.”

“Look, talk to Jensen, see what a nice guy he is and that he’s your mate. If you still want to go home then go, but you’ll come back. Your bond won’t allow you to stay away. Listen, Jensen will be joining us for dinner tonight, tell him what you’re scared of and he can help you.”

Jared didn’t say anything he just looked the floor hating himself because he was more than a little excited about seeing Jensen again. When he remembered that she could hear his heartbeat, he took deep breaths to calm himself.

As Hillarie opened the door, Jared stopped her, “Did. Did it hurt when he claimed you?”

Giving him a smile, Hillarie walked back towards him and showed him the mark on her shoulder. “I know that it looks painful, but it didn’t hurt at all. It was the most beautiful experience of my life. The heat and the want that comes along with it dulls the pain of the bite. Even if it hurt, the reward, Jeff was worth any pain I would have had to endure.”

Jared mulled over Hillarie’s words and decided to talk to Jensen over dinner, he would make the man understand that he was mistaken that he was not Jensen’s anything. She might be happy but that didn’t mean that he would. As soon as he was completely healed he would be heading back to Texas anyway, so there was no need to get the man’s hopes up.

Jared knew the moment Jensen entered the house. His skin became too tight and the room too hot making his dick fatten. He thought that he was going to sneak into the main room of the cabin and stand at the bottom of the stairs and observe Jensen, but he should have known differently. When he stepped into the main room he stood just by the stairs to observe.

Jensen’s back was to him but once Jared was by the stairs, Jensen turned and locked eyes with him.

“Jared,” He greeted.

The older man wasn’t snarling and growling as he had been the first time Jared met him. This time he was calm but he looked uncomfortable as he gave Jared a small smile, however, instead of making Jared feel welcomed, it made him more nervous. 

Now that he’d been seen, he couldn’t escape back to his room and pretend that he’d never come downstairs. 

Jensen made a tentative move towards Jared as though he knew that the boy was skittish. Jared was skittish, but he’s learned the hard way with Jeff not to run. With three wolves in the room, he wasn’t sure if that would stop them as Jeff had earlier. 

It’s a good thing he didn’t want to run because he couldn’t even if he wanted too. As he watched Jensen move towards him, his feet seemed to be stuck to the floor. 

When Jensen reached Jared he just stood and stared at him making Jared even more uncomfortable. After what seemed like eternity, but in reality was only a few seconds, Jensen reached out as he did the first time they met and stroked Jared’s cheek. 

“You’re scared,” he said in a voice full of surprise. “No one here will hurt you. You have more power to hurt me than I ever will have over you.” 

Leaning into the caress. Jared was shocked because he believed Jensen. The touch to his face seem to remove the fear he’d felt earlier when he’d walked down the stairs.

“I can’t hurt you,” Jared whispered, “You’re strong enough to rip me to shreds.”

Jensen shook his head and laughed, “You can hurt a person in other ways that will cause much more damage.”

“Jared, Jensen come on let’s eat,” Jeff called out to them.

Jensen reached out his hand and Jared looked at it a heartbeat before taking it and walking into the kitchen with him.

“Jared, by the way, your coat came in with Hillarie, so if you go outside now you won’t freeze your ass off.” Jeff chuckled.  
Jared was going to thank his cousin but he was cut off by a low growl from Jensen that left him wondering how he went from scared to turned on at that sound. 

“Don’t get all possessive on me Jensen,” Jeff threatened. “If it makes you feel better you can pay me for the coat. I’m not trying to encroach on your mate, I have my own.”

“How much do I owe you,” Jensen asked not bothering to deny the accusation.

“Are those steaks?” Jared asked when he saw the platter of meat on the counter. Yes, he was hungry, but it was more of an attempt to change the subject and ease the tension that had arisen between the alphas.

He felt relieved when Hillarie jumped in to help. 

“Yeah,” Hillarie confirmed, “I figured that a pair of Texans like yourself would appreciate a good steak.”

“Texas?” Jared asked, “You’re from Texas? Where?” he bombarded Jensen with questions. “Oh, I like mine medium-rare.” 

The change of subject worked because Jensen smiled at him and this time it reached his eyes. It was genuine and beautiful with none of the earlier nervousness and it took Jared’s breath away. The man was gorgeous. Jared had recognized that the man was good looking but the smile made him even more so. 

Once the steaks were done Hillarie and Jeff began to serve the food. She had placed herself next to Jensen, but Jared moved her plate and sat next to him.

Once Jared let his guard down he discovered that despite the age difference, he and Jensen had a lot in common. Both had similar childhoods and that surprised Jared, especially when he learned that Jensen was born a werewolf and his father was the big Alpha of the Dallas pack and that’s where he had begun his search for his mate.

“How did you end up in Alaska? Why did you leave Texas?” 

“I could have stayed, but after searching through the entire state and found nothing, I decided to cast my net wider, and when I came here I fell in love. There were wide open spaces and plenty of places to run so I stayed. When my childhood friend Chris wanted to get a new start he joined me here. Over the years there were others who came until when have this little community. Do you… do you think that you’ll like here?”

Jared blushed at the implication of the question. Would he?

He hadn’t seen that much of Alaska since he’s been here. The most he’d seen of it was when he was lost on the snowmobile. If he decided to stay here it wouldn’t be because of the beautiful state, it would be because of one of its citizens. This morning he was ready to go home, but sitting and talking to Jensen, Jared wasn’t so sure.

When Jensen touched him, although strong, it was more than a sexual pull he felt towards the man. Perhaps there was something to the whole mates thing because right here and now he felt as though he and Jensen belonged together,

Not wanting to let Jensen’s nearness make him agree to something he wasn’t so sure he wants, Jared held his head down and said, “Maybe.”

“Maybe is good enough for me right now,” Jensen told Jared, “it’s a hell of lot better than no.”

Jared was happy when Jensen changed the subject and began to ask him getting to know you questions. He wasn’t going to mention it, but Jeff mentioned his drawings. He didn’t think that he was good enough to show anyone, but Jeff said otherwise. 

“What do you draw Jared?” Jensen asked “I’d love to see your work.”

Without stopping to think, Jared said, “Come on I’ll show you what I’ve done since I’ve been here.”

Jensen looked at Jeff and Hillarie and said, let’s help our hosts clean up first and then I’ll come and look.” 

“We’re okay, here,” Jeff dismissed his offer of help. “Go on and bond with your mate.

Jared blushed again at being called Jensen’s mate but when he told Jensen that he could see himself living there that was the same as giving his consent. To a man. He’d only ever kissed Suzie Parker when they played seven minutes in heaven at Chad’s party two weeks before the wreck.

As they climbed the stairs to his room, Jared was aware that Jensen had a good view of his ass and the idea of it made him harden in his pants. What would it be like to kiss Jensen?

 

When they reached the room, Jensen closed the door behind them before slowly walking towards Jared who only stopped when the back of his knees hit the bed. 

“When I followed you up here I had every intention to keep my hands off you, but then you- I could smell you; the musky odor of your arousal and now my wolf is screaming to claim you.”

Jared stiffened at the mention of being claimed, “I thought…”

“I have enough experience to keep him at bay, when I claim you it will not be rushed in a spread bedroom while there are others around. I have a house for you that has a bed that I can’t wait to see you spread out on and then both my wolf and I will run free. But for now I have to have a taste.”

Stepping forward, Jensen placed his hands on Jared waist and turned until he was sitting on the bed and Jared was standing in front of him. Jared watched as Jensen slid up on the bed and when he reached for Jared’s hand, he climbed up until he was straddling Jensen’s hips.  
He didn’t know what Jensen meant by a taste but he wanted to find out.

When he settled himself on Jensen’s hips, he felt like the awkward inexperienced teen that he was, he didn’t know what to do where to place his hands, but then Jensen took control. He pulled Jared forward and fused their mouths together and Jared sighed into the kiss.  
It was soft and sweet everything Jared imagined a kiss to be. It was perfect, but then Jensen lifted his hips. Jared gasped at the contact of Jensen’s cock grinding into his and the gasp turned into a moan when Jensen slipped his tongue inside.

“So fucking sweet, baby boy,” Jensen whispered before continuing to explore Jared’s mouth. 

This was the first time Jared had ever experienced anything like the feelings that were coursing through his body. It felt so good grinding up against Jensen that he lost his balance, but Jensen was steadier and held onto Jared’s hips to keep him there. 

“Oh God, Jensen,” Jared moaned as Jensen ground their hips together. Even through the thickness of their jeans the pleasure was amazing. Now Jared understood why people made fools of themselves for sex, because even just rubbing against Jensen felt this good, he’d let Jensen eat his heart if they were ever naked together. 

That thought was driven from his mind as Jensen drove his hips upward and Jared felt his body tense and his balls draw up. He knew he was going to come so he leaned forward and covered Jensen’s body with his own and held on the broad shoulders as his orgasm worked its way through his boy.

“Jensen,” he whispered.

“Love hearing you call my name sounding so fucked out,” Jensen murmured as he reached up and pushed Jared’s hair out of his eyes. “can’t wait until I can hear you shout it out.”

Jared just hummed. Downstairs he was still unsure that he was going to give into this man, but he knew there would be a next time and a time after that. He could have full on fucked Suzie Parker and it wouldn’t have felt as good as this.

Once the aftershocks of his orgasm wore off, he felt Jensen’s hard cock. He hadn’t come yet he didn’t ask Jared to take care of it for him. If he asked, Jared would go down on his knees for the man, but he didn’t ask. 

So Jared did.

Reaching for Jensen’s belt, Jared unbuckled it and had his zipper down before Jensen could stop him.

“You don’t have to,” Jensen stopped his by placing his hand on top of Jared’s.

“I want to,” Jared pleaded with his eyes.

“Come here,” Jensen encouraged Jared forward. “You have to be careful baby you’re playing a very dangerous game.”

Jared leaned forward and kissed Jensen quiet, “I just want to give you the same pleasure that you just gave me.”

“You want to pleasure me that’s fine, but if you use these,” Jensen reached up and traced Jared’s spit slicked pink lips before slipping inside and groaned when Jared started sucking. “If my come ends up here, or here,” Jensen reached around with his free hand and ran his forefinger over Jared’s jeans clad hole. “Then you will turn and I will claim you.”

Hallowing out his cheeks on Jensen’s finger one last time, Jared said, “Then I’ll just have to be careful.”

And he was careful as he pulled Jensen’s hard cock form his jeans. It was read and angry and Jared wanted to calm it by putting his mouth on it but he remembered what Jensen just told him. He wrapped his hand around the thick cock and began to work it up and down. After a few seconds his hands bumped into something at the base to his lover’s cock and he dropped it as though he had just been burned. 

“Jensen?” He asked trying not to show his fear.

“That’s my knot Jared, don’t let it scare you.”

“I just can’t… I just have a hard time imaging your dick fitting inside me, but this? I’m not so sure.”

“By the time I claim you, your body will change to accept my knot,” Jensen told Jared as he placed the trembling hands back on his cock. “I’ll tie you to me and we’ll both love it.”

Listening to the soothing sound of Jensen’s voice had Jared’s body reacting by his dick fattening up. 

“So close Jared, so close,” Jensen moaned.

Jensen wasn’t the only one who loved to hear his name being moaned by his lover, so he felt embolden and reached down and stroked Jensen’s knot and jumped at the surprise of Jensen coming over his own stomach and chest. 

Once Jensen was gone and his own orgasmic haze had cleared, Jared realized that he needed to clean up the mess in his jeans. He’s woken from enough wet dreams with come-dried underwear to know that he needed to clean himself. 

As he undressed he noticed that there was a small splatter of come on his hand, and for some reason he put it up to his nose to sniff. Well it started out that way, but forgetting everything that Jensen had told him, Jared licked it off his hand and smiled at the thought of one day being able to taste it directly from the source.

After a quick shower and underwear change, Jared fell into bed where he dreamed of Jensen.

 

The next morning when he woke Jared felt as though something was wrong. He couldn’t quite put a finger on it. He felt as though he had a low grade fever, but there was none of the sniffling or scratchy throat that went along with catching a cold.

As he was trying to determine if he was getting sick his stomach growled and he decided to go downstairs. When he reached the kitchen he was kind of embarrassed when he faced Jeff and Hillarie because of his previous behavior.

“I’m sorry for being such a dick,” he apologized to the pair. “It’s just… I was scared.”

Hillarie hugged him, “We understand, Jared. All of this is a lot to take in. Look we’re going to help a friend clear some land for his sled team, so we’ll be gone for most of the day.”

“You don’t have to stay inside,” Jeff told him, “but if you go outside be aware of your surroundings. We’re going to be gone all day so if something happens we won’t be around to help.”

“No worries,” Jared assured them. “I’m coming down with a cold so I’ll stay inside.” 

After they left Jared polished off the rest of his breakfast and parked himself in front of the television watching and action movie he’d chosen from Jeff and Hillarie’s extensive DVD collection.

Halfway through the movie Jared began feeling off. He was getting warmer, but he still showed no other symptoms of having a cold. The symptoms changed from him getting warmer, to him feeling horny. 

After Jensen left last night he had spent most of the night jerking off, but right now he felt the need to do so again. Abandoning the movie, Jared went upstairs to his room. He knows that Jeff and Hillarie said they were going to be gone all days, but how embarrassing would it be for them to come back early and find him jerking off in their den. 

He’d barely made it up the stair before he’d stripped and was striping his dick. He lay on his bed and thought about Jensen as he bought himself to completion. The problem was that he’d barely caught his breath from his orgasm before he was chasing another. His refractory time had never been this fast, but who was he to argue.

This time as he jerked off he swiped his forefinger over the head of his cock to collect some precome before reaching past his balls and placed his finger on his hole and gently pushed in. He worked the finger in deeper than anticipated and it felt so fucking good. He’s never done this before, fingered himself but had he known that it felt this great, then he’d have tried it a long time ago.

As he pumped his fingers in and out of his hole, he noticed that it was getting easier as though it had been lubed. He wondered how that happened when he touched something inside him that made him see stars and made him come.

Jared fell back on his bed trying to catch his breath. That was amazing, but it in no way satisfied his itch. Seconds after he came, Jared’s dick began to twitch and he felt something warm and sticky seep from his hole. He knew that should alarm him but right now he couldn’t care, because he was too busy stroking his dick again.

With each stroke, and with each orgasm, his body craved something else or rather, someone else. He needed Jensen. Now the low-grade fever was a raging fire and his instinct told him that only Jensen could put it out.

On shaky legs, Jared quickly dressed and went to the garage and cranked one of the snow mobiles. He wasn’t sure how he was going to find him, but he sat still on the vehicle and tried to figure out how to get to Jensen. As he sat there the wind tickled his nose with a scent that he instinctively recognized as Jensen’s. 

Turning on the motor, Jared headed towards Jensen. At first he thought in his fevered state that he was going to wrong way, but the aroma became stronger and stronger, he knew he was on the right path. Jensen was just beyond that copse of trees ahead and Jared was almost there when a naked man stepped in his path.

“’M sorry,” He apologized as he shook his head, “I didn’t see you.”

“It’s okay, omega,” the man gave Jared a wolfish smile, “I’m who you’re searching for right?”

“No,” Jared shook his head and slurred. “Need Jensen.”

“Sorry, but Jensen will have to keep waiting because I found you first,” the stranger said as he stepped towards Jared. “He’s not the only one tired of being alone.”

Before the stranger could pull Jared from the snowmobile, a huge wolf tackled him from the side and suddenly there were two wolves fighting in the snow.

As Jensen stepped outside his cabin he felt a sense of déjà vu all over again. There were traps that needed to be checked and baited the same as before as the wind brought a tantalizing scent to his nose again. The difference is this time he knows it Jared and this time it’s different.

The smell is sweeter, fresher muskier like Jared was in heat. 

Jared was in heat.

Forgetting about his traps, Jensen could tell that his mate was close so he waited for him to arrive. If he went to meet him he would fuck him in the snow and that’s not what he wanted for their first time. His patience was wearing thin and the closer Jared got the more impatient he became. 

As he waited he racked his brain as to what had happened, trying to understand how was Jared in heat. He replayed last night and got harder than he already was, but as the scene replayed in his head he knew he had been careful and there was no way that he’d done this to  
Jared.

The scent told him that though Jared was turned, he’d not been claimed and he was so fucking glad that his boy, his mate, recognized who his alpha was and was making his way to him to finish the job.

The closer Jared came Jensen was barely holding on when another scent tickled his nose. It too was familiar; it was an alpha ready to take his omega. He wasn’t sure if it was the alpha who’d turned Jared but if the bastard took Jared it would be the last thing he did.  
Like a shot Jensen was off towards Jared who was just on the other side of the small group of trees so he didn’t have to go far to each his mate. Once Jensen saw the alpha, Stephen Amell, take a menacing step towards Jared, Jensen sprang into action and tackled the wolf to the ground.

Amell was a long-time acquaintance of Jensen’s, the young wolf was a pup really, but his age wouldn’t save him from Jensen’s wrath if he didn’t step away. 

Before they hit the ground both he and Stephen were in wolf form rolling in the snow, fighting for dominance. Stephen broke free and shifted to his human form. 

"Back off Jensen, I saw him first, so he's mine," Stephen barked.

"He's my fucking mate, Amell,” Jensen snarled, “you wanna fight I'm game, but friend or not this will end with me ripping out your fucking throat and baiting my traps with your heart."

Stephen looked at Jared who was writhing in agony as the heat ravaged his body. The pheromones the omega was throwing off were intoxicating and Jensen could see the internal war Amell was fighting trying to determine if he could win in a fight with him.

The young pup going through his first heat was a prize that any alpha would be proud to claim and Jensen was ready to go to war. The years of waiting and the anger at the audacity of this young wolf trying to claim what was not his made Jensen see red. If this kid was betting his life on claiming Jared, then he was as good as dead.

With a whimper, Stephen decided that his life wasn’t worth the price and shifted back to his wolf form and slunk away.

Once Jensen was sure the other wolf was gone, he slid behind Jared on the snowmobile, “Are you okay?” he asked.

“Hurts Jen,” Jared moaned. “Please make it stop.”

Leaning forward, Jensen kissed the back of Jared’s neck and whispered, “I got you.”

As Jensen started the machine, Jared leaned back into his chest causing Jensen to hum with contentment. In less than five minutes he was at his cabin but this is not where he wanted to take Jared for the first time or the rest of their lives, so he just drove past it.  
As much as he wanted to stop and bury himself in Jared’s body, he wanted to do this right. Jared’s heat was going to last a few days and he wanted them to be comfortable and more importantly, he wanted Jared to feel safe.

A few minutes later he was at the house he’d built for his mate. With the help of his friends he had cleaned the place and caulked between the settled timbers. The house had fresh food and clean sheets and now it had Jared. 

When he pulled up to the house Jensen eased Jared off the snowmobile and helped him inside. Had this been before the heat, he would have given Jared the tour of his new home, but right now there was only one room that he wanted Jared to see; the bedroom.

It was only when Jensen lifted Jared into his arm to carry him bridal style into the cabin did he realize that he was naked. the adrenaline from the confrontation with Stephen and being inundated with Jared's pheromones he didn't feel the cold. In fact, it was quite the opposite; with Jared in his arms kissing any bare skin he could get his mouth on, Jensen found that his body temperature was raising even higher.

"Jared if you don’t stop, imma take you right here in the middle of the den," Jensen threatened. 

At the threat Jared caught Jensen’s eye before latching his lips on Jensen's pebbled nipple, "How is that a bad thing?” Jared murmured before scraping his teeth across the sensitive nubs. 

Feeling his knees buckle at the feel of that sweet little mouth on his nipples, so he took in a deep breath and explained, “I have a big bed and clean white sheets to dirty you up on. When I tie to you were gonna want to be comfortable.”

“Hurry up then, because it hurts, Jen. I feel as though imma die if I don’t have you soon.”

Jensen closed his eyes to fight off the desire to give in and take Jared right there, but he had to think about after. When they were tied and he was pumping his sweet little mate full of his come. Full of his pups.

The room wasn’t that far, just a few feet down the hall, but struggling with an armful of an amorous Jared and fighting to keep his wolf at bay until at least he could get Jared in the bedroom. Once he was there he moaned as Jared’s lower body grazed against his as he stood up.

It felt so good to feel Jared’s body like this, but it felt even better when Jared slipped to his knees and took Jensen in his mouth.  
His inexperience showed, but the hunger and the enthusiasm more than made up for skill. The kitten licks against the head was driving him crazy, and then those sweet pink lips parted and Jared pulled him inside and gave him an idea of what heaven must be like.

Jared’s mouth was warm and wet and had Jensen fighting to keep his knot from fully forming. He would stop before it did because he wanted to knot Jared’s ass not come down his throat. Tilting his head back, Jensen let the pleasure wash over him before he pulled out.

“Jensen please,” Jared begged when Jensen forced himself to pull out of that warm mouth.

“I will, baby, I will but first we need to get you out of those clothes and spread you out on that bed.”

They soon had Jared undressed and on the bed. Jensen took a deep breath and inhaled the musky scent. He knew that when he got to Jared’s hole, that the slick his mate was producing would taste so sweet, and feel more incredible than his mouth.

Jensen crawled up on the bed and straddled Jared’s body as Jared had done his earlier and both of them groaned when their cocks made contact. It would be so easy to get them off like this, but Jensen fought it off and leaned forward until he could place his mouth on Jared’s.

This time he didn’t have to coax his boy’s mouth open, he gasped when their groins met. Jensen tasted himself as he mapped out Jared’s mouth until Jared broke the kiss.

“Jensen, please need you so much,” Jared pleaded. “Please…”

“’S okay Jared, I just need to get you ready.”

There was so much that he wanted to do to the beautiful body laying underneath him, but he needed to put Jared out of his misery. Jensen wanted to stop and pay homage to that beautiful cock, but there would be time for that later.

Jared opened his legs wider to give Jensen room, Jensen reached up and grabbed a pillow and placed it under Jared’s hips until he was eye level with his prize. Jensen was smiling because he was right, that pink hole was beautiful and smelled divine.  
Unable to contain himself, Jensen leaned down and circled the seeping hole. Once his tongue penetrated the muscle, Jared moaned and pushed down trying to get more.

“I’m ready Jensen, please.”

Taking a final lick Jensen climbed between the open legs, lined himself up and slowly pushed in. Oh my God, he thought, nothing has ever felt this good, this right. He forced himself to stay still until Jared told him it was okay to move and when Jared gave the okay, Jensen’s wolf came out to play.

All gentleness was gone as Jensen slammed home. He was brutal with his strokes and he chased his orgasm and Jared reached up and grabbed onto Jensen’s shoulders and held on until Jensen found that little bundle of nerves inside the omega.

“Oh, God Jensen, more,” and Jensen gave him what he asked for until his knot began to swell and catch onto Jared’s rim. With a final push, Jensen’s knot was buried inside his mate until he could just make short shallow thrusts.

“Jensen!” Jared screamed as he came and Jensen followed shortly after. 

While he continued to pump his come into his mate, Jensen nuzzled at Jared’s neck until Jared bared it to him and he bit down. As the blood flowed into his mouth, Jensen’s cock continued to pump come into Jared without any semblance of slowing down. In the end Jensen was not sure when he stopped coming because he fell asleep.

When he finally woke, Jensen felt Jared’s eyes on him, “Good morning,” Jared greeted him with a beautiful blush.

“Good morning,” Jensen greeted back as he reached over and moved the hair from Jared’s eyes. “You okay?”

“Yes, I-I don’t feel so desperate.”

Jensen knew that there was only one reason Jared’s heat had stopped and he scented his lover to check. Yes, there was a subtle difference in him. It wasn’t because Jared now smelled like him, there was something else. Pups. 

“Good,” Jensen said. 

He knew that the news that he was pregnant was going to shock Jared so he wasn’t going to tell him just yet. They could deal with that tomorrow. Instead Jensen pulled his mate close, kissed him until they both fell back asleep dreaming about their future.

The next time Jared woke was to the smell of bacon and coffee. Smiling, he stretched his body to work out the kinks and realized that the painful throbbing in his leg and the pain in his ribs when he stretched were not present. 

This morning the ache was a little lower and a lot more pleasurable. Is that what great sex did for you? Fill your body with endorphins that blocked out painful aches? Because if so then he was having sex all of the time. He would like to start now, but the rumble in his stomach told him that other appetites needed to be satisfied first.

Following his nose, Jared made his way to the kitchen and Jensen. Instead of greeting him, Jared stared at his lover who stood shirtless with his back to Jared. While Jensen was busy preparing them breakfast Jared took the time to study Jensen. He took in the wide shoulders and muscled arms that he knew were from physical labor and not from spending hours in some gym. 

If that wasn’t enough there was the pale freckled skin that Jared was sure would tan nicely in the summer rather than burn, and then there was that ass.

“Have you seen enough yet?” Jensen asked without turning around.

Blushing, Jared made his way to the table, where Jensen placed a plate of bacon, eggs and toast in front of him. After what they shared last night, Jared expected Jensen to be warmer towards him, but all he did was sit down in the chair across from him and begin to eat. Jared was confused, it was as though once he had gotten what he wanted Jensen was no longer interested.

Hoping that he was wrong, Jared peeked under his bangs to sneak a look at his alpha hoping he could figure out what was wrong, but the stony faced man gave nothing away. 

Unable to take the silence any longer Jared asked, “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, Jared it’s just that… nothing. It’s nothing,” Jensen denied.

It would be so easy to just let it go but Jared couldn’t. Had he talked to his parents perhaps they could have helped him handle how the kids at school were treating him before it became too much for him to bear. He didn’t and ended up being shipped to another state.  
Last night proved that maybe moving to Alaska wasn’t a bad thing, but if he let whatever it is stand between them, then it could be and he wasn’t going to let that happen.

“No it’s not nothing, Jensen. After all of this crap about _you’re mine and we were meant to be together_ , suddenly you won’t even look at me, let alone talk to me so I can fix whatever it was that I did,” Jared pleaded.

“You’re right, Jared,” Jensen confirmed. “I’ve made no secret that we are mates, I’ve never denied it and gave you the chance to come to me when you were, but you didn’t. You let fucking Jeff turn you but came to me when you needed to be knotted. What happened, did Hillarie draw the line at that? He could feed you his come but not fuck you?”

Jared paled at the accusation, “Jensen no! No one has touched me but you.”

“That’s not true Jared because I was careful. I wanted you to make that decision in your own time and look what happened.”  
Pushing back from the table, Jared knelt between Jensen’s legs and looked up to him with watery eyes.

“It was you Jensen. There was just a drop on my hand and it smelled so good that I thought one taste couldn’t hurt and it didn’t. I would never betray you like that.”

Jensen reached down and pulled Jared into his lap, “I’m sorry, Jared. So fucking sorry, it’s just that I couldn’t understand how. Please forgive me.”

“Of course,” Jared said as he leaned down and kissed Jensen. He was still a little hesitant but that was quickly forgotten when Jensen slipped his tongue inside Jared’s mouth. 

“How are you this morning?” Jensen asked between kisses. “You’re not sore are you?” 

“A little,” Jared admitted as he felt his cheeks redden. “I’m sore there, but not my leg or my arm.”

“That’s the change. You’ll find that your ability to heal is fast.”

“Really,” Jared teased and he hopped off Jensen’s lap, “then come with me and let’ see how fast that other ache goes away.”

Jensen sprang from the chair and chased Jared down the hall to their bedroom and caught him at the foot of the bed. Jared looked at his mate and saw a smile that reached his eyes because it came from his heart. When he felt the love over the bond that everyone had talked about he knew that he had made the right choice.

He might not have understood any of this when he moved here but that was okay because he had a lifetime to figure it out.

 


End file.
